love and some verses
by evey charen
Summary: Sasuke, Sakura, dan langkah-langkah beritme satu-dua di antara mereka. — Chapter 2 is up.
1. all the light we cannot see

**Fandom:** Naruto  
**Pairing:** Sasuke Uchiha/Sakura Haruno  
**Disclaimer:** _Naruto_ dan karakter-karakternya © Masashi Kishimoto. Judul fanfiksi ini secara umum diambil dari _Love and Some Verses_ © Iron &amp; Wine, sedangkan _All The Light We Cannot See_ diambil dari novel Anthony Doerr. Publikasi fanfiksi ini tidak dimaksudkan untuk kepentingan material apapun.  
**Notes:** [1/?]. _Canon compliant._  
**Summary:** Dia memutuskan, masih ada harapan.

* * *

**_all the light we cannot see_  
**© evey charen

* * *

Secara teknis, Sasuke Uchiha dapat melihat dengan baik.

Cara Sasuke dibesarkan memastikan hal itu. Sejak kecil, Sasuke diajarkan untuk dapat membedakan warna langit dari waktu ke waktu, dan untuk tidak menyebut jingga pada suatu Selasa sore sama dengan jingga pada keesokan harinya. Itachi ada di sebelahnya untuk memastikan dia tidak melupakan itu. Terkadang, kakaknya akan menjadikan warna-warna langit sebagai patokan kapankah dia akan menemani Sasuke berlatih. 'Lain kali, Sasuke,' Itachi akan berkata, dua jemarinya menyentuh kening Sasuke dan anak lelaki yang lebih tua itu tersenyum, 'lain kali, saat kamu bisa ingat dengan jelas bagaimana warna langit sebelum matahari terbit'.

Saat Sasuke akhirnya bisa berhasil menunjukkan Itachi warna langit yang tepat, Itachi tertawa, mengacak rambutnya, berkata 'baiklah' dengan suaranya yang tenang, dan ibu mereka membuatkan dua kotak _bento _untuk dibawa keluar seharian itu.

Meskipun begitu, Itachi tidak bisa ada di sebelahnya sepanjang waktu. Tatkala Itachi tidak ada, Sasuke memiliki ibunya, ayahnya, paman dan bibinya—semua yang sedarah dengannya dan mengenakan baju dengan lambang _uchiwa _yang sama di punggung mereka—untuk membuatnya tidak pernah gagal dalam melihat dengan baik. Ayahnya mengajarkan jenis-jenis warna api: api pada _katon; _api pada kompor di rumah mereka; api yang membakar sebuah rumah _shinobi_ pada suatu waktu; api yang hanya hadir dalam gulungan-gulungan tentang sebuah legenda belaka. Melalui ibunya, Sasuke mengenal dunia dalam warna-warna yang lebih halus: baju merah marun itu hanya dikenakan oleh Mikoto saat akan ada kunjungan dari kerabat lain; merah samar di pipi berarti ayahnya berpikir makan malam mereka sangat menyenangkan; mata ibunya berwarna hitam seperti langit malam hari, seperti mata Sasuke sendiri. Kadang, Sasuke bisa menduga bila sesuatu yang penting terjadi di kompleks klan Uchiha melalui pakaian-pakaian khusus yang dikenakan oleh orang-orang, tanda-tanda yang diletakkan di depan rumah, kedai yang tutup lebih cepat.

Hal-hal yang penting selalu memiliki harga yang setara. Sasuke tahu, untuk hari-hari panjang yang dilewatinya dengan memperhatikan segala sesuatu dengan begitu detil dan sabar, ada Sharingan—dan nantinya,_ akhirnya—_akan ada hal-hal lain yang lebih hebat.

Tetapi, biarpun Sasuke bisa melihat dengan baik, kadang-kadang dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lihat.

Dia melihat: segala hal yang diketahuinya sejak kecil dan telah tersulam begitu rekat dalam dirinya, nyaris seperti denyut nadi kedua, dibantai oleh Itachi begitu saja. Dia tidak melihat: Itachi adalah seorang martir.

Dia melihat: pandangan yang didapatkannya dari orang-orang. Mula-mula, karena dia adalah satu-satunya orang dengan _uchiwa _di punggung selama beberapa waktu di Konoha. Lama-kelamaan, karena dia adalah seseorang yang patut diperhitungkan dengan sejarah gelap di balik punggung dan niatan yang bahkan jauh lebih gelap di depan mata; balas dendam yang, setelah usai, akan berbelok kepada destruksi lain. Dia tidak melihat: ada pandangan lain yang tidak peduli simbol apa yang dikenakannya; ada orang-orang yang tidak peduli meskipun dia tidak memanggil mereka dengan seharusnya ('Kakashi', kata Sasuke selalu, bukan 'Kakashi_-sensei'_); ada orang-orang yang akan dengan suka rela dan riang hati tinggal apabila dia sendiri mau berhenti lari.

Dia melihat: Naruto menjadi kuat, lalu tak terkalahkan. Dia tidak melihat: dia _tidak harus _menjadi sebuah anomali dan mematahkan dua lengan sahabatnya itu saat satu lengannya sendiri telah patah.

Dia melihat: Sakura, dan segala kenaifannya. Sakura, dan mata hijau yang terkadang membuat tengkuk Sasuke terasa hangat dan perutnya bergolak tidak nyaman. Sakura, dan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang ditawarkan gadis itu; yang _tidak bisa _disambutnya. Sakura, dan kekeraskepalaannya. Dia tidak melihat: Sakura telah lama memilih.

Atau, setidaknya, pada awalnya Sasuke tidak melihat semua itu.

* * *

Sasuke tidak bisa merasakan tangan kirinya.

Matanya terbuka perlahan. Cahaya redup bermain beberapa saat di penglihatannya. Ada motif wajik samar pada langit-langit. Dinding kamarnya berwarna biru pucat, dengan kusen pintu dan jendela cokelat muda. Gorden di sebelah kirinya tersibak. Di sebelah kanannya, terdapat segelas air, satu botol obat, dan sekotak tisu di atas nakas, dan Sakura yang berdiri beberapa langkah dari tempat tidurnya.

Sasuke samar ingat: langit berkabut, seseorang di atas tubuhnya, mata hijau yang basah dan pipi yang dialiri air mata. Sasuke samar ingat: wajah dan tubuh yang penuh luka, rambut yang tidak lagi menyentuh pinggang, dan kemarahan yang samar menggelegak di dalam pembuluhnya untuk alasan yang saat itu belum dia mengerti. Sasuke samar ingat: _chakra _yang terasa menenangkan di atas sisa-sisa lengan kirinya, mata hijau yang menolak memandangnya, dan kata-kata 'Maaf? _Buat apa_?'. Sakura yang berdiri di ruangan ini, sekarang, tidak tampak kacau atau berantakan, tapi kehadirannya sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuat ingatan-ingatan itu seolah diputar ulang. Gadis itu memeluk sebuah papan kayu di dadanya. Matanya memandang Sasuke dengan sorot yang sulit didefinisikan oleh lelaki itu.

"Sasuke-_kun_." Jeda. "Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

Ketika Sasuke tak juga menjawab, Sakura memangkas jarak dan menarik kursi untuknya duduk di dekat ranjang Sasuke. Sasuke bisa mencium aroma gadis itu, tapi dia tidak memiliki nama untuk mendeskripsikannya. Itu sesuatu yang mirip wangi bebungaan, dan sesuatu lain yang aromanya seperti apel dan dedaunan kering musim gugur—

Sasuke memejamkan matanya sesaat. "Tidak buruk," jawabnya. Ada skenario-skenario yang lebih payah dibandingkan ini. Mendadak, Sasuke merasa sangat lelah. "Sudah berapa lama aku di sini?"

"Tiga hari." Sakura meletakkan papan kayu itu di atas nakas. "Biar kuperiksa sebentar."

Sakura memeriksa keningnya, bahunya, apa yang tersisa dari lengan kirinya, matanya. Ketika Sakura usai memeriksa dan sedang mencatat sesuatu beralaskan papan kayu itu, Sasuke menyadari bahwa Sakura punya palet warnanya sendiri sebagaimana jingga langit hari Selasa bukanlah jingganya langit hari Minggu, dan bahwa Sasuke adalah lelaki yang dipilih Sakura untuk palet warna-warna itu: warna pipinya tatkala dia merasa canggung; bibirnya yang berubah merah karena digigiti saat mereka bertemu di medan perang beberapa saat lalu; mata hijaunya yang tidak pernah menyerah dan begitu jujur. Sasuke memperhatikan bagaimana kening Sakura berkerut, jemarinya membuat gerakan berulangkali seolah sedang mencoret sesuatu, dan Sasuke berujar,

"Aku minta maaf."

Pandangan yang didapatkannya mulanya kebingungan, kemudian berganti dengan sesuatu yang kira-kira bermakna 'Sasuke-_kun,_ kamu masih sakit dan kita tidak akan membahas ini, di sini_, sekarang_—', tetapi kini giliran Sasuke yang tidak menyerah. Dia buruk bila harus berurusan dengan kata-kata yang panjang, dan Sasuke tidak mempercayai dirinya sendiri untuk melakukan apapun dengan tangannya sekarang ini, tapi Sasuke bisa meminta maaf. Dan dia bisa melakukannya lagi, dan lagi, dan lagi. Dia bisa melakukannya, setelah kini dia tahu apa yang dulu terlewatkan olehnya; apa yang dulu tidak digenggamnya dengan lebih erat.

Bibir Sakura perlahan tertekuk dalam senyum samar. Agak sungkan dan agak tidak yakin memang, citraan senyum itu, tapi gadis itu tersenyum. Sakura menyentuh tangan kanan Sasuke, lalu menekannya, pelan—'aku di sini', gestur itu berbicara, 'aku di sini dan aku akan menemanimu mencoba'—sesuatu yang bertahan tidak lebih dari beberapa detik sebelum Sakura kembali sibuk dengan papan kayunya, tapi semua itu nyata.

Kali ini, Sasuke melihat_nya_. Juga, segala larik cahaya itu.

…_masih ada harapan._

* * *

_tsuzuku._


	2. i am still painting flowers for you

**Fandom:** Naruto  
**Pairing:** Sasuke Uchiha/Sakura Haruno  
**Disclaimer:** _Naruto_ dan karakter-karakternya © Masashi Kishimoto. Judul fanfiksi ini secara umum diambil dari _Love and Some Verses_ © Iron and Wine. 'i am still painting flowers for you' dari _Painting Flowers_ © All Time Low. Publikasi fanfiksi ini tidak dimaksudkan untuk kepentingan material apapun.  
**Notes:** [2/?]. _Canon compliant._  
**Summary:** Jam berdetak, dan bunga-bunga tidak berhenti dibawa masuk ke rumah sakit.

* * *

**_i am still painting flowers for you_**  
© evey charen

* * *

Ino menyambutnya pagi itu dengan mengatakan dia kelihatan mengerikan.

"Astaga, kantung matamu." Gadis Yamanaka itu mengernyit menatap Sakura, seolah Sakura adalah seorang mutan yang baru saja berkata dia ingin beli bunga untuk kekasihnya; sesuatu yang tidak akan diambilkan apapun oleh Ino dari koleksinya karena berpenampilan mengerikan. "Dan kulitmu! Ke mana warna di wajahmu, Sakura? Kamu kelihatan lebih parah dibanding Tsunade-_shishou_ saat dia kebanyakan minum _sake_."

Sakura mengerang, bergumam 'jangan ingatkan aku soal bagaimana _Shishou _tampak setiap kali dia kena _hangover_', dan mendudukkan diri di sebuah kursi tinggi; di depan konter. Di balik meja panjang dengan sebuah mesin kasir itu, Ino mengernyit dan semakin awas memperhatikan Sakura. Tetapi yang diperhatikan tidak tampak menyadarinya, atau memedulikannya. Sakura melipat tangannya di meja, lalu menunduk dan menumpukan wajahnya di atas lipatan tangan itu. "Biarkan aku tidur di sini."

Ino mendengus. "Dan membuat para pelangganku kabur karena ada dekorasi jelek di dekat kasir? Cobalah seribu tahun lagi, Jidat."

Sakura mengangkat wajah. Dia menggertakkan giginya untuk menyembunyikan serangkaian kata-kata yang tidak akan terdengar manis, dan sebagai gantinya sebuah pertanyaan meluncur dari bibirnya dalam sebuah bisikan. "Siapa yang membeli bunga di saat-saat seperti ini, Ino?"

Di luar toko bunga Yamanaka, langit masih berwarna biru pucat dengan awan-awan tipis. Tetapi, setiap senja menjelang, orang-orang akan berpikir langit berwarna seperti darah para _shinobi _yang pergi ke medan perang dan tidak pernah kembali lagi. Satu-dua orang akan menatap langit itu dengan perasaan khawatir waktu akan berhenti sewaktu-waktu, dan mereka akan terbekukan tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa. Para orangtua berpesan supaya anak-anak mereka tidak bermain di luar terlalu lama, karena risikonya bukan hanya mengenai batu kerikil yang bisa membuat tersandung. Beberapa dari orangtua itu akan berbisik, 'Di rumah sakit, Sasuke Uchiha dirawat'. Setelah apa yang terjadi selama beberapa tahun belakangan, nama Sasuke menjadi semacam pengingat mengenai hal-hal buruk yang bisa terjadi; seolah-olah dia-lah dewa kematian itu sendiri. Anak-anak itu menurut, tapi beberapa dari mereka yang bermulut cepat akan membuat cerita-cerita mengenai Sasuke Uchiha lebih dulu dan baru tutup mulut saat paman pemilik kedai tempat mereka berkumpul berkata mereka sebaiknya diam dan jadi anak manis saja. Tetapi, paman pemilik kedai itu pun bukannya tidak punya memori yang tidak menyenangkan mengenai Konoha belakangan,

Di luar toko bunga Yamanaka, ada luka di mana-mana.

Sakura menghabiskan 24/7 waktunya belakangan ini menjadi saksi pertama atas luka-luka itu. Dia berpikir, cepat atau lambat dia akan merasa kebas juga. Itulah yang terjadi pada dirinya beberapa saat lalu, sebelum wacana akan lengan buatan oleh Tsuande-_shishou_ menyeruak ke permukaan dan dia masih terlibat dalam pengejaran-pengejaran: Sakura berakhir merasa kebas setelah terlalu lama berdiri di sebelah seseorang yang terluka.

Tetapi, tidak dengan sekarang.

Rasa sakit itu tidak berhenti berdenyut dalam dirinya, biarpun bukan dia yang tulang rusuknya patah atau ingatannya rusak. Sebagai gantinya, gadis itu kehilangan apresiasi akan hal-hal lain: Sakura makan _bento_ yang dijual di kantin rumah sakit tanpa banyak berpikir ada lauk apa di dalam kotak nasi itu; Sakura tidak pernah melupakan dosis kafeinnya setiap pukul enam pada pagi hari; Sakura bertanya-tanya bagaimana toko bunga Ino masih bisa beroperasi saat Ino sendiri sibuk dengan urusan interogasi, saat 'bunga' terdengar remeh dan rapuh di Konoha yang nyaris rusak ini.

"Wah," Ino menyilangkan tangannya dan memandang Sakura lekat-lekat, "kamu beritahu aku soal itu. Bukankah ada banyak bunga di rumah sakit?"

Sakura menyentuh kalung di lehernya dan berpikir mengenai nakas-nakas dengan _ayame _dan _hinagiku _di atasnya; mengenai setangkai _benibara_ dari seorang _kunoichi _muda untuk kekasihnya; mengenai _asagao _yang dibawakan oleh seorang shinobi hanya untuk mendapati istrinya tidak bisa tertolong. "Kamu akan terkejut saat tahu bunga-bunga menjadi berbeda di rumah sakit," ujar Sakura. _Dulu, kamu dan aku membawa _benibara_ dan _suisen_ ke rumah sakit, _pikirnya. _Dulu kita juga membuat bunga-bunga menjadi berbeda artinya. _Sakura tidak tahu persis bagaimana perasaan Ino dulu saat membawa mawar untuk Sasuke; yang dia tahu, dia mengharapkan sejuta hal lain di samping kesembuhan anak lelaki itu.

Sekarang, Sakura tidak punya waktu untuk melakukannya—untuk membawakan sekuntum _suisen _bagi Sasuke. Mereka yang bertahan di medan perang pada akhirnya dijemput Kematian di lorong rumah sakit. Ketika Sakura tidak menyaksikan hidup meninggalkan berpasang-pasang mata itu, dia berada di dekat Tsunade-_shishou_ untuk urusan lain. Sasuke memang berada di bawah pengawasan Sakura, tapi dia bukan satu-satunya pegawai medis yang keluar-masuk kamar lelaki itu; Sakura lebih banyak berada di bangsal di mana ranjang-ranjang berjajar dan Kematian mengalungkan sabitnya sewaktu-waktu. Bunga menjadi hal terakhir yang dipikirkan gadis itu pasca dua orang terkasih dalam hidupnya sama-sama kehilangan sebuah lengan… hingga pagi ini. Hingga Sakura merasa dia akan muntah bila terlalu lama membaui antiseptik dan darah, dan berakhir duduk di dalam toko Ino.

_Tapi, lalu kenapa_? pikir Sakura. Dia hanya tersenyum singkat—terlampau lelah dan tidak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa—saat Ino mengomelinya dan berkata dia juga tahu itu, karena Ino juga pernah menghabiskan waktunya bertugas di rumah sakit, dan bahwa Sakura seharusnya tidak boleh berubah menyedihkan seperti ini. "Tsunade-_shishou_ tidak mengajarimu untuk lari, Jidat," ujar Ino, yang mana Sakura hanya bisa berpikir, 'lalu kenapa?' lagi di dalam kepalanya. Di dalam toko ini, bunga-bunga tampak secantik biasanya. Tetapi tidak semua manusia lahir dengan _hanakotoba _dan nasib yang baik di pundak mereka. Di luar sana, orang-orang sakit, bersedih, kehilangan kaki mereka, kehilangan hati mereka, sekarat, dan mati. Naruto tidak banyak bercanda saat Sakura mengunjunginya. Terakhir kali Sakura bertemu dengan Kakashi-_sensei_, pria itu sedang bersama Tsunade-_shishou_ dan yang didapatkan Sakura adalah pandangan meminta maaf, seolah hal yang lebih buruk _masih akan _dan _masih bisa _datang. Dan Sasuke adalah _Sasuke: _Konoha tidak akan memaafkannya dengan mudah sekalipun Naruto bisa, sekalipun Kakashi-_sensei_ bisa, sekalipun Sakura _mencoba_. Sakura tidak tahu apa rencana Langit atas lelaki itu.

Sakura membenamkan kepalanya lagi di lipatan tangannya. Dia tidak bisa—dan _tidak boleh, _juga _tidak pantas_—menangis sekarang, ketika usianya sudah tujuh belas; ketika dia telah tahu bagaimana caranya membelah sebuah ngarai dan menghantam seorang dewi bila diperlukan. Tapi gadis itu merasa lelah. Mungkin dia sebenarnya tidak lebih baik dibanding orang-orang yang pandangan terakhirnya terarah kepada langit-langit rumah sakit. Mungkin dia sebenarnya lebih buruk dibanding itu. Mungkin dia sebenarnya telah mati—

"Sakura." Pelukan Ino terasa menenangkan. Ino membenahi masalahnya dulu, dengan sebuah pita. Sakura berpikir dirinya mungkin tanpa sadar memilih kemari alih-alih pulang ke rumah orangtuanya karena siapa tahu Ino bisa membenahi semuanya dengan seutas pita, atau setangkai bunga. Siapa tahu _shinobi-shinobi_ akan berhenti mati; tawa Naruto kembali terdengar sama keras; Tsunade-_shishou_ tidak tampak selelah itu. _Siapa tahu Sasuke-kun akan baik-baik saja. _Tetapi Sakura menyadari, sekarang, selagi dia membalas pelukan Ino, bahwa sahabatnya sama seperti dirinya. Ada kehilangan-kehilangan yang dirasakan Ino dan seharusnya dia tidak bertingkah egois dengan berpikir Ino mungkin bisa membuatnya merasa lebih baik dengan masalahnya sendiri.

"Kembalilah ke rumah sakit," bisik Ino. Lalu, "Aku akan memilihkan _suisen _yang paling cantik."

Sakura menggigit bagian dalam pipinya sampai dia bisa merasakan darah di lidahnya.

* * *

Sakura meletakkan bunga berwarna putih itu saat Sasuke sedang tidur. Lelaki itu baru saja mendapatkan kontrol rutin pada pukul sepuluh, dan bila semuanya berjalan seperti biasa, Sasuke baru akan terbangun sebelum makan siang. Sakura tidak punya niatan untuk merusak siklus pengobatan Sasuke, dan dia juga tidak punya niatan untuk dilihat bersama setangkai _suisen_.

Ketika Sasuke membuka matanya di hari yang sama, tujuh menit sebelum makan siangnya dibawa masuk, seorang perawat berwajah bundar-lah yang dilihatnya berada di dalam kamar. Perawat itu bukan Sakura, biarpun biasanya Sakura-lah yang ada di jam ini; yang akan bercerita sedikit-sedikit sementara Sasuke makan dan meminum obatnya. Dan ketika Sasuke bertanya di mana Sakura, dia mengetahui bahwa untuk sementara waktu, gadis itu tidak akan datang ke kamar ini dalam rangka penyembuhan.

Sasuke menerima berita itu dengan rasa tidak nyaman, tapi kerutan di keningnya perlahan menghilang dan Sasuke tidak berkata apa-apa. Sakura punya segala hal untuk melakukan itu—untuk _tidak mau _melihatnya.

Kemudian Sasuke mendapati setangkai _suisen_ di atas nakasnya. Bunga yang sama dengan bunga beberapa tahun yang lalu. Tidak banyak bunga hadir dalam hidup Sasuke; dia tidak akan lupa saat melihat sekuntum berada amat dekat dengan dirinya, dan dimaksudkan untuk dirinya. Diperhatikannya _suisen_ itu sampai nampan makan siangnya diantarkan, dan lelaki itu membiarkan dirinya bernapas.

('Aku tahu apa yang sudah kamu lewati dan aku percaya padamu, Sasuke-_kun_. Aku menghargaimu untuk kebaikan yang muncul dari hal-hal itu. Dan, aku memaafkanmu.

Tetapi, aku butuh waktu. Sampai orang-orang berhenti pergi. Sampai aku berhenti merasa terlalu kecil untuk segala kekacauan ini.

Sampai aku bisa benar-benar kembali.')

Lalu, Sasuke membiarkan jam berdetak.

* * *

_tsuzuku._

* * *

**Notes 2:** _ayame_: iris. _hinagiku_:_ daisy._ _benibara_: mawar merah. _asagao_: _morning glory_. _suisen_: _daffodil_.


End file.
